The Big Swap
by Faith-Tru-Angel
Summary: House swap! Plenty of Romance in the air! draco malfoy up to his usual tricks! plz r&R x
1. Chapter 1

The Big Swap

Chapter one

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

Harry potters alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear. He sat up, and reached over for his glasses, but missed. He knocked over his glass from last night which smashed into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor. He could tell today was not going to be his day. He got out of bed as dressed as quickly as he could. He hoped that Ron wouldn't mess things up. He had just about got his aunt and uncle to allow Ron to come and get him, without Ron messing it up even more. He prayed and prayed that it would all go smoothly.

As it got nearer and nearer to the time of Ron's arrival, Harry began to get even more anxious. What if he didn't even show? No, Ron wouldn't do that. Would he? What if there was trouble getting here, they would miss the train, no way on earth did Harry want that happening again after the trouble they got into for missing it in their second year. It was now the start of Harry's 5th year and he had just about regained the respect of some teachers, and he didn't need anything to ruin that again. Harry was so lost it thought he didn't even realise Uncle Vernon calling him from the kitchen. "HARRY!"

Harry jumped up and went to the kitchen. "What?" he asked bitterly.

"There's us letting your weird friend come to our home and you treat us like that! He's at the door. Has been for the last 15 minutes!"

Harry was raging. "Why didn't you let him in? You're so self centred really!"

He stormed toward the door and when he opened it Ron was sitting on the doorstep. As Harry opened the door, Ron fell through it. "HARRY! THANK GOODNESS!"

"Ssshh Ron they already think you're mad.!"

"Sorry, but I thought you were locked in the cupboard, or that room, or something like that again. I was even beginning to think um…well...never mind…."he smiled brightly. "Ready?"

"Yeah, too right, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!"

Once they were on the train, they went to find Hermione. Hermione Granger was their best friend. The trio had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and had never had any major fall outs. Of course and Hermione had little conflicts, but it was always okay in the end.

Ron had decided it was about time they gave up, and that Hermione was probably off somewhere with Ginny or someone, discussing the political side of magic. Harry looked at him with misbelieve, "Ron, what are you like, there is no reason that she would be talking about any 'political' side of magic you moron."

Harry opened the door to the only empty compartment, and the two boys happily walked in and made themselves comfortable. Harry was reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly, and Ron was busy snoring, as usual, when the compartment door slid open and Hermione stepped in.

"I don't believe you two! You didn't even come and find me! And you say I'm your best friend! Honestly!"

She sat herself down and folded her arms at her chest, her head held high.

"Hermione, we did come looking for you, didn't we Ron…." He looked over at Ron who had managed to sleep through Hermione's rant. "Ron…RON!"

Ron woke with a start. "Agghhh it wasn't me I swear it was Neville!"

"Ron, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Um…….nothing, forget it! What were we talking about?"

Later that night, in the common room, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Seamus sat up talking. Earlier at the Welcome feast, Dumbledore had said there would be a special event taking place this year, but wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

"I wonder what it could be," Seamus said while staring at the fire.

"I know, why is he keeping it a mystery?" Harry added, also staring at the fire.

"Maybe he just wants it to be a surprise," Said Ron, who was not staring into the fire, but at Hermione.

"Well whatever it is," Hermione said tiredly, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but now, I am going to bed to get some sleep, goodnight."

And with that she got up and left the room.

"Yeah, me too, I'm so tired." Seamus too went up to bed.

Harry and Ron sat opposite the fire and stared into the sparkling flames, as they soared upwards.

"Harry, can we talk?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course we can mate, you know that." Harry replied reassuringly.

"Have you ever seen someone, a girl I mean, and from that moment, you know there's something there, Something special, and you cant stop thinking about them, when you wake up, their in your head, when you sleep, you dream about them. When something bad happens to them, or you have an argument with them, each part of you is torn apart, piece by piece. Every waking moment you think of them, everything you do, it's for them, everything you say, has something to do with them. When you see them, your heart beats faster and your legs go like jelly," he said with a slight smile. He continued, "And when her eyes meet yours, you just want to hold on to her forever and never let her go. Nothing but her name and her image goes through your head, until it gets to the point, where you're practically only living on for her."

Harry looked at Ron with his mouth wide open. "Wow mate, I never knew you had it in you, great speech! Seriously!" he smiled.

"Yeh, um, I think I'll go to bed." Ron got up and looked at the fire. "Night."

(A/N…well…? What u think? Ron's got It pretty bad huh? Mst b love! Please r&r cuz if ya dnt like it I aint cuntinuin! Lv yaz xoxox shellz xoxoxox)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke unusually early the next morning. They had today off, to sort out their things since they were only back. He stared sleepily at his watch, trying to focus. It read 9.17 (am obv!), so Harry thought it would do no harm to go downstairs and relax for a wile.

When he got downstairs, he was surprised to see Ron sitting on the sofa, - READING.

"Ron mate, what are you doing?"

Ron looked up from his book. "Oh hey Hary. I couldn't sleep last night, I came down about half an hour after I went up."

"but you ent before me, I didn't hear you come down."

"I don't know then, I cant really remember."

"Ron you look so tired, maybe it's better if you go and get some sleep."

"Harry I cant, its useless, I cant get her out of my mind. That's why im reading, to try and take my mind of her but every word in this god damn book is her name!" He threw the book to the side and walked up to the fire.

"Ron, if you like her so much, then tell her mate!"

Ron's voice quietened. "That's just it, I cant, I'm scared. I know she'll turn me down, or laugh in my face, then I'll have made a complete dick of myself."

He turned and walked out of the common room, before the fat lady closed over, he looked back and said, "I need some time to think, leave me for a while Harry. Thanks."

The day went pretty smoothly. Harry relaxed all day in the common room, Hermione spent her time in the library studying, what for Harry didn't know. Ron didn't show up back at the common room or anywhere that Harry was all day. It wasn't until dinner that night that he joined them.

"Ron, where have you been, we looked everywhere"

"No you didn't don't lie Harry." Ron sat down between him and Hermione.

"Okay, so we didn't, but we were worried, and the only reason I didn't look for you was because I knew you wanted to be alone."

"It's okay mate."

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione chipped in.

He looked at her without saying anything, and looked down to his plate. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Its about a..."

"Its nothing," he turned to Harry. "Be quiet!" he hissed.

Ron didn't return to the common room with Harry and Hermione after dinner, he went his separate way. Back in the common room, Hermione and Harry were having a discussion about dragons, and Hagrid's little encounter with one in a previous year.

"Harry, I cant believe I'm going ot talk to you about this but um…..i really like someone, but , um….never mind. I'm going to go and get um…………..yeah, back in a minute." She got up and left the room.

"Everyone comes to me about their love life, pity I didn't have one of my own." He thought to himself.

Three days past with the same thing. Ron was miserable, lovesick, and Harry was getting bored of it. He approached Ron during lunch in the common room.

"Ron, mate, look, listen."

"Harry I'm not crossing a road you know."

"Ron, I know you're feeling low, but just brighten up! I hate to see you like this!"

"You're right, I'm making everyone else feel bad, I'm sorry, let's go and get food."

That was too easy; Harry thought to himself, there has to be a catch. Maybe another late night talk, but Harry didn't really mind the last talk, Ron might have spilt his heart out to him, but he was moved by the things he had said.

He and Ron headed to the Great Hall for something to eat. When they got there, who but Draco Malfoy should watch them like a hawk as they walked in.

"Alright Weasel, scarhead, having a fun lunch?" he said with his same cold hearted smirk.

"Piss off Malfoy, the dog pound is that way." Harry pointed out the great oak doors.

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat.

"Harry, what do you think this big surprise is?"

Neville Longbottom jumped in, "Apparently its that we are all being given snakes!"

"Neville, wise up!" Harry said, "I don't know Ron, but like Hermione said, we'll find out soon."

Later that night Hermione walked into the common room alone, she went over and sat down on the sofa. What a hard day, she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well, look who it is…..." said a familiar voice behind her.

(A/N…… Well, I no dat chapter was really bad but still, a bit of a cliffhanger at the end so keep reading! Shellz xoxox)


End file.
